Say Something
by Sherlock River Hekate
Summary: There's Karaoke on at Avengers tower, and Loki's wife has something she wants to say. Fluffy and a little angsty (sorry about that) This links in,sort of, with A Thread Between Realms. The characters, especially my OC are the same but this can be read as a stand alone. Loki/OC


It had been a long day, and Tony had spontaneously decided that a karaoke session was in order. All the Avengers, and respective partners, were in attendance.

The open area at the top of the tower, Tony's entertaining space, was barely lit. The main lights were off, with only stage lights illuminating the area, along with the down lights over the bar and whatever lighting was coming in from the streets of New York outside. Each person had a drink in their hand, mostly alcoholic, except in Dr Banner's case. I was pretty sure Nat was on at least her third glass of vodka, and she was still as sharp as ever.

Tony was up on stage, singing something I thought I recognised as ACDC, but I couldn't be quite sure.  
"Are you going to sing?" Bruce came to sit next to me as I look at the stage.  
"Hey," I smiled at him, "I may later. Not really a fan of singing on stage," I held my drink up.  
He nodded at me. "I totally understand. Tony doesn't have a bad singing voice, does he?" Bruce shook his head in amazement. Tony had kept the microphone, changing from a classic rock song to an older softer ballad, and singing it incredibly well too.  
"No, it's a surprise," I agreed, "I wonder if I can convince Loki to sing," I mused.  
Bruce looked at me in surprise, "Loki sings?" He asked, eyebrows raised.  
I nodded with a smirk, "Don't tell him I mentioned it, but he sings quite well actually. Just, not in public usually."  
We both sat back in silence, enjoying the music filling the darkened room.

A few songs later, I decided that I did indeed wish to sing. The name list and songs were being run by JARVIS. I stepped into the corridor, closing the door behind me, the noise from in the large room was silenced and I was sure that JARVIS could hear me and no one else.  
"JARVIS, I would like to sing next," I spoke allowed.  
"As you wish, Ms Odinson," The English voice floated through the air.  
"Please, Rachel. I had no particular wish to take his name," I grimaced into the air, that had sounded harsher than I had intended.  
"I'm afraid I am unable to do that, Mr Stark has programmed me to call you by your last name," I sighed.  
"Alright," I conceded, "I suppose I should talk to Tony about that."  
The AI made no reply to that, instead asking about the song I wished to choose. I told him, but asked him not to announce it. I then returned to the main room.

I took to the stage, the lights making it hard to see everyone else in the room. Gripping the microphone tightly, I counted the three bars of introduction and then began.  
_Say something, I'm giving up on you__  
__I'll be the one, if you want me to__  
__Anywhere, I would've followed you__  
__Say something, I'm giving up on you_

My voice floated across the room as everyone fell silent. I saw through the darkness, Loki raise his head, and close his eyes. I knew the movement well, and could almost see the look of pain that flashed across his features. My voice wavered as I began the next verse.  
_And I am feeling so small__  
__It was over my head__  
__I know nothing at all_

Loki joined in, his voice adding to mine in harmony.  
_And I will stumble and fall__  
__I'm still learning to love__  
__Just starting to crawl_

I raised my voice, clear over his, knowing I needed to say this and that he had to hear me.  
_Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
Anywhere, I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you_

He made his way to the front of the stage, never taking his eyes off me. I never looked away, I knew I couldn't. All the things I'd wanted to say, and had said since the fall, were spilling out for all the world, or at least the Avengers, to hear.

_And I will swallow my pride  
_I choked up, unable to get the first line out, so that it was only Loki singing. The line in itself meant so much, as he did have to give up his pride when he returned to Asgard. He surrendered his pride to get me back, to beg my forgiveness. I cleared my throat, able to sing the rest as well.  
_You're the one that I love  
And I'm saying goodbye  
_

He knew that he never had to beg for me to forgive him, that seeing him alive was enough for me. He really was the one that I loved, but for the time he had to spend alone in the cells, we both had to say goodbye. Even I, his betrothed at the time, was not allowed to see him. Odin knew perfectly well that I was the other part to Loki, the one that brought him balance and the side that controlled the chaos. Loki's eyes swam with tears, which was enough to make me start to silently cry.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you  
And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
And anywhere, I would have followed you  
Oh-oh-oh-oh say something, I'm giving up on you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you  
Say something_

As the song ended, I replaced the microphone in its stand and silently walked off the stage. Silence hung in the air for mere moments, though it felt like eternity. Then the room exploded in applause, either for my singing or just my song choice. Loki greeted me at the stairs, the tears silently making tracks down his pale skin.  
"I am so sorry," He murmured, pulling me into a tight hug.  
"I know," I whispered, "But you don't have to be. Not anymore."  
"Thank you," It was quiet enough that I could barely hear it, "for everything."  
I pulled back, looking up into his green eyes. For the first time in quite a while, I could see totally unguarded emotion in them. I kissed his lips gently, pulling back and speaking quietly, my lips still brushing against his.  
"I will always follow you."


End file.
